


In The Doorway

by mrsronweasley



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/pseuds/mrsronweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike is different from anybody Henry has ever known, Henry thinks. His love is different, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Doorway

Their kiss begins in the doorway, when Henry pushes Pike bodily through the screen, and then hears it flap closed behind them as they move together through the dark hall. Pike is startled at Henry's insistence at first, but immediately after, his strong hands are corralling Henry further.

Henry loves Pike's hands. The fingers are slender, like an artist's, his palms are large and dry and capable. Right now, they are skidding over Henry's back, sliding around his sides, and Henry allows Pike to take over, and continue the trajectory that he had started.

The house is chilly, pleasantly so, and Henry pushes into Pike's warmth, feels his hot mouth, the length of his body against his.

It's still new to him, all of it, but not so new that he hasn't learned any tricks already. He slides his own hands up Pike's chest, watching them wind their way up, gently touches Pike's face and knows that he's pushed a button, because Pike shivers under his touch. Henry feels the shiver all down his front, and presses closer, giving Pike access to all of him. 

And he wants all of Pike back. Without waiting to get to the bedroom, Henry stops them against the wall, tears his mouth away from Pike's, and slides his hands down to Pike's throat, begins unbuttoning his shirt. One button, two, and he's panting hard now, and Pike is fumbling for the wall, because – and Henry still can't believe it, still doesn't quite comprehend that it's for _him_ – Pike can never get enough of Henry touching him. It's as if Henry is made up of tiny conductors and Pike is all wire. The current between them is live and moving and Henry only has so much waiting left in him, and, between kisses, he finally gets to Pike's jeans button, slides down the zipper –

He's on his knees before he remembers how to move again, with Pike's fingers digging into his shoulders.

Pike's voice is hoarse. "You don't - you don't have to - " 

Henry is already freeing Pike's cock from his boxers, licking the head, and before he slides his lips around the head, he looks up at Pike. His face is a picture of everything that Pike can never express in words. His eyes are closed, eyebrows furrowed, and he's biting on his lip hard enough that Henry knows he's barely containing himself. Henry fumbles for a minute, wanting this to go in a thousand directions all at once, but then he closes his eyes and his mouth is around Pike's cock.

He can hear Pike's hard breathing, his soft gasps that sound like wonder, and revels in the feel of Pike's smooth hard cock in his mouth, concentrates on sliding his mouth up and down, down as far as he can go, taking care of the rest with his hand. Henry doesn't know how much time passes, the space is timeless, but then Pike's hold on his shoulder increases in pressure, and he feels Pike begin to shake. Henry knows that if he allows himself less control, Pike's body will distract him, because he _loves_ this. He loves Pike losing control, slowly, doing everything he can not to, but being unable to stop himself. Henry focuses on sucking him harder, faster, and then Pike moans low and thrusts one more time into Henry's mouth, coming in the next breath.

Henry rides him out, does the best that he can, and then Pike can no longer support himself and he slides down against the wall. The next moment, he pushes Henry down onto his back, and Henry knows that they're not making it into the bedroom for a long time to come. Pike is just this side of careful as he pins Henry down, his shirt unbuttoned, hair mussed, his gaze intent on Henry's face, on Henry's body. He is stunning to Henry, he is magnificent, and Henry watches him for a long moment, while Pike watches him back, unsmiling and earnest and in love.

Henry loves Pike looking at him. Everything about Pike is on the inside. It is a rare glimpse for the uninvited when Pike smiles openly. Alone with Henry, he is unconcealed. With Henry, he is kinetic, sometimes quiet and still, sometimes restless, but always there, right there with him.

And now, Pike is all in his hands, ripping Henry's shirt open, and in his legs, long and hard and insistent in between Henry's, and in his eyes, gaze roving over Henry's newly-exposed skin, his unzipped jeans. Henry is desperate, he feels like he's been hard for a million years, and if Pike's hand were not already headed there, he would have pushed it towards his crotch. 

One hand supporting his weight, Pike leans over and unbuttons Henry's jeans, one tedious button at a time, but even while his hands shake, he is quick, and Henry chants his name and "come on, come on, come on," as his cock is finally surrounded by Pike's long fingers, and Pike overtakes him with a kiss as he strokes him.

Henry wants to kiss him back, but the overwhelming pleasure is too much. He simply breathes against Pike's mouth, hard and hot, eyes closed. He knows that Pike is watching him, watching his every move and it makes Henry even hotter. He wants to make this last, but he knows he can't. With their thighs intertwined, Pike's hand pumping Henry's cock hard and fast, Henry breaks the silence as he comes all over his stomach and Pike's hand. Pike pumps him through the last of it, and then Henry is enveloped in his warm, large embrace.

They both fall asleep right there on the floor before they can even zip up or clean up. When Henry wakes up, the room is completely dark, and Pike is asleep half on his chest, half on the floor. It's cold all around them. Pike's arm is slung across Henry's chest, and Henry studies the contrast of their two skins, liking how dark and different Pike is from him.

Pike is different from anybody Henry has ever known, Henry thinks. His love is different, too. Henry has not had that many lovers, but he knows that he could have walked to the moon and back, and never found anybody quite like Pike. He smiles when he realizes that all he had to do was come back to the place that raised them both.

He kisses Pike on the temple to wake him, and together, they finally stumble to the bedroom, throwing off clothes as they go. Unclean and sleepy, they fall into bed, and neither wakes up until morning.


End file.
